Meant To Be
by gibbsxzivaxtony9761
Summary: takes place in FB about half way, Dimitri said yes to Tasha's offer and claims he doesn't love Rose anymore. Will his feelings change when Rose is taken by Strigoi?
1. He Said Yes

Rose POV

I walked into the gym, happy, practically skipping. I was so eager to see him that it shocked me. But, like all the happiness in this cruel world, it would be crushed very soon. I knew that, the thought was somewhere in my head, the darkest corner, covered by the sweetness of the moment. I didn't want to think about him pushing me away today. Not now.

I walked in, and saw that he was sprawled on the mat, reading a western book; he knew that I had come in, but he refused to look at me. His face was concentrated on the book, tense, and his mask was in place. That happiness I had felt not even a second ago shattered to pieces.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" I asked him, my voice cautious.

He put the book down and looked me in the eye. He came over, still tense. I had never seen him this anxious before. Plus his blank face showed that whatever he was feeling was a strong emotion he wanted, no, _needed _to hide from me.

"Rose, I….I accepted Tasha's offer," He told me, his voice trying to sound calm, trying to pass the subject with a blank face with no emotion. At first what he said sounded so surreal that I couldn't process it. But then, my mind clicked.

My world sank. My heart shattered. There was nothing left for me here anymore. The one thing that I had looked forward to every day was gone. Those moments we shared, I was finally convinced that I was the one that pushed me into thinking that those moments were true, and that he really did love me. I was so incredibly wrong.

I couldn't speak, my voice was gone. So was my heart.

He looked at me, and I let one flash of my pain show on my face. He cringed, and he looked at me in the eye, bending down ever so slightly to do so.

"Rose, listen, I never wanted to hurt you. If it makes you feel any better I'm not leaving yet, we'll still see each other. . .you know, when you're assigned to Lissa and you're at the royal court," He said, his voice sounded desperate, like he was trying to convince himself rather then me.

I turned away from me, and I felt his fingers try to gently turn my face to face him. I couldn't do it. The tears were burning in my eyes, they stung, but I refused to let them fall, I refused to let him see just how much he had hurt me.

"Rose, please, look at me," His voice was hard again, and whatever trace of sympathy he had was either gone or covered up. I chose the first one.

And just as I was about to answer, the door flew open and in swept Tasha. I looked at her, the pressure of the ever multiplying tears was threatening to blow my tough cover. I couldn't really hate her. She had been nothing but nice to me. I had no good reason, other than the fact that she stole my boy friend.

"Dimka," She strolled over to us, and she slid her arm around his.

"Yes, Tasha?" He asked, patient with her when he knew very well that we were in the middle of something.

"I wanted to invite you to one of the parties going on, I'm speaking out there," She turned to me, "Maybe you could help, Rose."

That's when I felt the tears fall. At first it was only one, then another. I couldn't stop them. I wouldn't look at either of them.

I just shook my head and moved my hair to one side, trying to cover my face but not succeeding. Tasha and Dimitri both say those tears.

"Oh, Rose, what happened?" Tasha asked, and turned me to face them face on.

My pain was clearly on display and I felt even worse. I felt like I had to keep myself together, so I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Roza," Dimitri breathed, his accent was more pronounced now, and his hand reached up to brush my tears, but stopped.

I shook my head at him, "Please," my voice cracked, "don't, enough, please." I gasped out.

The pain in my voice made him gasp out, and I saw his own pain start to crack through the mask that he had built and perfected for years. Only I could do this to him. I wish I could just go and die, but they wouldn't let me.

"Roza," He said again, this time brushing away my tears. I flinched at his touch. It was better to severe our bond earlier, so it wouldn't hurt that bad when he left.

"Rose, what happened?" Tasha asked again.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just that someone broke my heart. But I shouldn't have expected much from him. Not when he was never mine to begin with."

With those words I left them there, tears streaming steadily down my face as I walked out the door.

Dimitri POV

I watched her walk out. I watched my other half, my lover, my student, and my best friend walk out that door. I knew that she wouldn't even look at me anymore. It was too late. I had to accept that it was for her own good, but I was only human. Even I had wants that I thought I had to satisfy, it was like being in the Sahara with no water. Only Rose could save me and quench my thirst.

"Dimka, what happened to her? Rose never cries, according to Christian unless something horrible happened. And she does the breaking," Tasha said.

Hm, she noticed that. That was pretty impressive, in the short time I hadn't expected Tasha to learn so much about her and care for her.

I sighed, "Rose and Mason had a pretty nasty fight, something about Ivashkov and her drinking with him. I heard it around the lodge."

"That's horrible! Rose would never do that with Adrian Ivashkov!" Tasha exclaimed.

I nodded, I hated lying, but I couldn't tell her about Rose and me. She wouldn't like it at all. Plus, the pain I had just seen on Rose's face was almost too much for me to take. I felt like I would fall over then and there, not that I wasn't already in pieces when I forced myself to say yes to Tasha.

"Listen, I can't go the party, I have to make sure she's ok," I told her and saw her nod in agreement. She was so unselfish and kind, god, why can't I just love her?

_Because you can't pick who you love, Roza is your soul mate, your lover. And if you were smart you wouldn't have said yes to Tasha,_ that annoying voice sounded in my head. It was all so obvious.

I walked out of the gym, my heart torn in pieces. I imagined that Rose felt five times worse. I had time to prepare for this, she didn't. She probably didn't even see it coming, especially not when we were at the Ski Lodge.

I walked half way to her dorm when I saw her crying into Mason's arms.

"Rose, shh, Rose," Mason soothed her, letting her soak her shirt with her sobs. She looked so frail right now that it practically killed me.

I couldn't live with this. I just couldn't. I couldn't even _see _what she is going through right now. It hurt so much.

I turned on my heels, keeping the pain locked away in the already packed chest of pain, and jammed my Guardian mask on.

I walked back to my room, and closed the door. The mask came off, and my tears flooded out.


	2. Leaving

Rose POV

I pushed Mason away after I had drenched his shirt. He protested, but I told him that I would be fine. That was the biggest lie in the whole world. I wasn't fine. I was far from fine. I felt like someone was eating me through and chewing on my insides. I staggered into my room, closing the door behind me. My eyes didn't seem to see what was there, everything was just patches of black and white. He brought color into my world, he made it burn bright. But now that he was gone, all the feelings and goodness in the world was gone too. I knew that only he could do this to me. The other guys that broke up with me hadn't left me feeling hollow.

I slumped onto the bed, like a living zombie, hidden inside a beautiful girl's body. I lay there, and didn't wake up until three hours later.

"Rose," Lissa said, gently shaking me.

I grumbled in my sleep, and cursed myself for not locking the door.

"Rose, are you ok?" Lissa asked me.

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired. What's up?"

"Um, Christian found out I was with Adrian this morning and, well . . . he said that he didn't want to go to the ball with me anymore. So I was wondering if you would, please Rose." Lissa begged.

I sighed, she didn't know anyone at the ball, and I didn't want to feed her to the lions. Plus a little fresh hair and mingling could do me a world of good.

"Alright, but I'm going in two hours, tops," I told her and started to get ready.

I showered and blow dried my hair until it was in dark waves around my neck.

I reapplied mascara and eyeliner, and the lip gloss Dimitri had bought me when Lissa and I had went shopping.

It hurt to think of him, but I had started to heal ever so slightly so I wouldn't fall apart at the sight, or thought of him. And I was pretty damn sure that he was going to bring Tasha. I pulled out a short white dress; it was strapless and decorated with sequins. The fabric clung on to every curve and it definitely had a lot of curve to show.

"Get ready to be blown away, _Guardian Belikov_," I whispered.

Dimitri POV

I sat in Tasha's room, waiting for her to come out. I couldn't keep my mind off my Roza. She looked so hurt earlier; I would never forget her cries of pain and the way she looked. She fell apart, as if she were being broken into pieces. It didn't make me feel better that I was the one that caused her the pain.

"Dimka, I'm ready," Tasha cooed from the bathroom door and stepped out in a long black dress. It sparkled as if it were scattered with diamonds, but I couldn't help but think that Rose would look much better in it then her.

"You look great," I said dismissively. My mind wasn't on her, I had to get to Rose and explain myself. I didn't care how long it took.

"You don't sound like you like it," She pouted and sat on my lap, pressing her body against me.

"Tasha, I'm just going to become your Guardian, nothing more, so if you please, we have a ball to attend," I told her and gently pushed her off and headed briskly out the door.

She followed, and I could sense that she felt dejected. I sighed and turned around, cupping her face in my hands, I kissed her passionately, or with as much passion as I could muster. But kissing her was like kissing a blank piece of paper. No sparks came off; kissing Rose was like being with my soul mate. She was the one for me, not Tasha. But what's done is done.

Suddenly, I heard three pairs of footsteps stop in front of us. I pulled away from Tasha and turned to the spectator only to find myself drowning in the depths of her brown eyes.

Rose POV

I gaped at them, he was kissing her with a fierceness that I had never seen before. It made the hurt came back, and to see that he was openly displaying this as if he didn't care who knew only made it hurt all the more. He had never put our relationship on display, of course I knew why, but that didn't help much.

"Little Dhampir, we have to go our we'll be late," Adrian said, his arms were wrapped around my waist, and one of them was sliding up, on top my chest. He left it there, and I let him rub it around my silky smooth skin. I suddenly wanted Dimitri to be jealous, I wanted him to see that I moved on, when truthfully, I hadn't even taken a step out of the pain.

He pulled away from Tasha and his head tilted up to meet my eyes. He seemed at a loss for words, and I wasn't much better off. I seemed to be drowning in those warm brown eyes, as he was in mine. Then, his eyes yanked themselves from my face and rested on where Adrian was holding me.

"Mr. Ivashkov, I would appreciate it if you would get your hands off my student," He growled out, the warmth was gone replaced my hatred.

"She's my date, I can do whatever I want with her, at least I didn't hurt her," Adrian smirked.

"Adrian," I whispered, "Lay off," I tried to pull away from him, but his grip got tighter until it was uncomfortable.

"Adrian let go of me!" I hissed.

"You're mine for the night, little Dhampir, be happy," He told me, his voice pleasant. I struggled against his hold, but found it impossible to break. It was like fighting against steel bars.

"She said let go of her," Dimitri growled out, "And if you don't, then I'll help you out and do it for you."

"Guardian Belikov, you can't make me do anything, the Queen would have your head," Adrian smirked again.

"Read my lips, I. Don't. Care." Dimitri was over by my side in a flash and he pulled Adrian off of me, and he pulled me to his side, behind him.

"Stay there and don't interfere," Dimitri whispered gently.

I nodded, all too happy to be closer to him.

"Guardian Belikov, return my date to me at once!" He yelled.

Dimitri straightened up to his full height, "Mr. Ivashkov I have no intentions of doing so. Now you either find a new date or you're going to be missing a few bones, your choice, not mine."

Adrian's already pale complexion started to turn even paler.

"Am I clear?" Dimitri asked him, his voice like ice.

"Yes, sir, good night Guardian Belikov, Rose," He gave me a nod and he practically ran away.

I was still pressed against the wall by Dimitri's body, and when he turned around, we were only a few centimeters apart. I wanted him to close the distance so bad, but he didn't. He pulled back ever so slightly and whispered, "Rose, we can't, you know we can't."

I nodded, and sighed.

"Dimka, we still have to get to the ball, we're already late," Tasha said.

"I'll be there in a minute, go without me and I'll catch up," He said. His tone dismissed the topic and Tasha walked off.

He looked at me, and his hand cupped the side of my cheek, caressing it and brushing away the tears that had flown out.

"Roza, my angel, please don't cry. I will always…remember you," He struggled for the words and I was almost completely positive he was about to say love you instead of "remember you."

I nodded, "I'll never forget you, Dimitri. And I'll probably always love you, no matter where you are or what happens later on, you'll always be with me."

That brought tears to his eyes, "Roza, please, this is hard enough as it is, don't make it harder, please," There was genuine agony in his voice, and I stopped.

"I don't want you in pain, Dimitri .So you have my blessing. No matter how I feel about us, I want you to be happy and if she makes you happy, then that's what you deserve. I won't fight it anymore, I won't beg you not to go, because I'm letting you go," I told him. I pressed my lips onto his cheek and he pulled me into a full on embrace.

"Roza, you're so unselfish, I wish we could be together," He said.

"But we can't and Tasha's second best. Go to her, you shouldn't keep her waiting," I said and pulled away from him. Giving him one last look, I walked away, never knowing that I was leaving behind so much until it was too late.


	3. Captured

Rose POV

I didn't want to go to the ball afterwards; it was just all too painful. It would hurt too much to see Dimitri with Tasha _again_.

I walked to Mason's room and knocked on the door, hoping that he was still awake. It was about dawn and the Moroi and Dhampir alike were getting ready for bed.

I expected to see Mason's smiling face, but instead I saw Eddie Castile looking down at me with a troubled expression.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I can't find Mason anywhere, I was hopping that he was with you. He looked pretty beat up a few hours ago," Eddie said, and he leaned against the door frame, looking at the ceiling with that same expression.

"Oh, well he's not. I came to apologize to him, do you have any idea where he could be?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nope, sure wish I did though. Why don't you check out back, maybe they'll let you out," His expression grew even graver and I swear I saw a shadow moving around in his room. Then, I saw a flash of red streak across the room.

"Eddie, I think someone's in your room," I whispered, I lowered my tone considerably.

He shook his head, looking even more nervous, "Nope, got to go Rose, night, good luck," and he shut the door in my face.

My eyes grew wide, Eddie wasn't that impolite, he was usually the most chivalrous boy in our grade. Only something very wrong would cause him to do that. But I decided that I would worry about that after I found Mason.

Eddie POV

I closed the door in her face and breathed a sigh of both relief and anxiousness. It would only be a matter of time before _he _killed me. I just had to be that selfish to delay that moment and put it off a little big longer.

"Hm, I can't say 'good job' because you did horribly," He strode to where I was, standing frozen in front of the door.

His red eyes flashed at me again, brighter this time, and he was suddenly in front of me.

"Well, I-I led her to where you wanted her to go. Elena and Isaiah can finish her there, please, make it fast, Rose doesn't deserve to suffer for that long," I begged them, I was so stupid, I could have told Rose, but then she would have been dead already, and I wouldn't be much better off.

"True, but that doesn't mean I don't have to kill you," He said and took my face in his hands and snapped my neck.

My mouth formed a scream, but the scream never rang out. My eyes bulged, and then I was in a sea of black waves. I would never wake up again. I sunk lower and lower underneath the tide, and finally, my last breath left my lips and I was gone.

Rose POV

I followed Eddie's advice and walked down the narrow path to the back of the ski lodge. Just like Eddie had said, the guard let me through without a second glance. I noticed that he had sun glasses on, and was about to question why, but thought better of it.

I walked out and the fresh winter breeze greeted me. The freshly fallen snow was filled with footsteps, leading deeper into the forest. I followed them, wondering how far Mason had went and how far I would have to go before I found him.

I was starting to shiver when I heard a twig break to my left. My head swung up in that direction, but could see any thing, just blurs of green leaves poking out and white snow.

Suddenly, I felt a gloved hand on my mouth, and an arm tight around my waist.

"Don't move, don't make a sound and you'll live longer," I was hit with a sour breath and started to fight against him, not heading his warning.

I heard a switch knife open up and suddenly I had a shallow cut on my arm. I grinded my teeth against the pain, and stopped my struggling, making my body go limp.

"This knife is filled with poison. You will die in less then three hours. Just enough time for me to figure out what you know and leave you," He shoved me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach twice. I blocked the second one, but the first one stung.

"Hm, feisty, are you?" He wiped off his shades and I was suddenly looking into a pair of blood red eyes. They had death written in them. My death.

He snapped his fingers twice and the guard that let me out here arrived, he took off his shades and his eyes were equally red, but they weren't filled with hatred. Another one appeared as well, this one was suppose to guard the main entrance. They were all over the place. That explained so much, no wonder Moroi and Dhampirs were going missing, it was a coincidence, they were being picked off by the Strigoi. They must have been watching the ski lodge ever since we arrived.

But what hurt the most was that Eddie was in on it, he had told me to come here looking for Mason. He had lead me straight into a trap. Now the question is, how the hell was I suppose to get out of it?

Dimitri POV

"Guardian Belikov," Alberta said through the ear piece, her voice sounded stranded.

"Yes, Guardian Petrov?"

"I hate to bother you on your day off, but I need you to come see me at the head of the ball room immediately, it's urgent," She added.

I nodded; I was going to find an excuse to get out of dancing with Tasha anyways. Looks like this was it.

I excused myself from Tasha, telling her it was Guardian business. She pouted, but she said she understood.

"Alberta, what's going on," I said, searching her face for any signs of fear.

"Students are missing, and we have one of them dead," Alberta whispered in my ear.

No, no please, not Rose. Not my Roza. Please God, not her, I thought. She was the first one that came to mind.

"Who are missing and who's dead?" I asked her, my voice was starting to give away that I was worried so I covered it up.

"Mason Ashford, and Rosemarie Hathaway are missing, and Eddie Castile is dead," Alberta whispered.

No! I thought, she could be killed, I shouldn't have let her go, I should have told her how I truly felt and stayed with her until the ball was over and just get rid of Tasha. God, why? I wondered, Why my beautiful Roza?

"Belikov, are you alright?" Alberta asked, her hand was on my arm, shaking me.

"No," I whispered softly, "No, she can't be gone, no."

"Belikov, I know this is hard for you, she's your student and I respect that but you have to pull yourself together if we're ever going to find her. Would you mind going through Castile's room and looking for any signs?" Alberta asked.

I nodded, my face was vacant of emotion, I was like a walking ghost. I could barely hear her. There was only one task on my mind right now.

Find Roza, bring her back safe, and keep her safe forever.

Rose POV

He threw me back onto the snow covered floor, and I started panting. The poison was working its way throw my blood streams, making my vision blur. I suddenly felt too weak to get back up and I just lay there on the ground, giving up all hope.

"Have you had enough, girl?" He hissed. His name was Isaiah, I knew that much about him and the woman with the pale blonde hair was Elena.

"I won't tell you anything," I spat out.

"Oh you will, as soon as you've had enough you will," He said and pressed the knife's point to my neck.

"Now, you tell us what we want to know, or I cut off your head and kill you slowly, it's your choice."

I felt the point of the knife pressing harder into my skin. I snaked my hand up from my thigh and grabbed the knife from him. I jabbed it into his chest, but he didn't seem to feel anything. He gave me one look and started laughing.

"Well, seeing as you're going to continue to fight, then I have no choice," He jerked me up by my hair and threw me against a tree.

I gasped as my vision turned red, and stars seemed to explode in the sky.

"Now, tell me, or," He had the knife right up to my neck, "You die, here, and now."

Dimitri POV

I walked to Eddie Castile's dorm, my heart pounding, my face displaying all the pain that I was going through. I couldn't keep that genuine mask on anymore, it was in pieces on the floor.

I didn't bother knocking on his door, just knocked it down with a simple round house kick.

I scanned the room, my stake out and ready. That's when I saw _him._

He was sitting in a black leather chair, twiddling his thumbs, as if waiting for me. When he looked up, I was suddenly looking into a pair of blood red eyes.

"Ah, you're looking for Rose?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"What did you do with her," I growled out, my expression turned from agony to pure anger.

He shrugged, "She's out back, probably dead by now, Isaiah should have taken care of her. But he told me to wait here for you. Hm," He got up from his chair and stood a few feet away from me, "Now, you look like a healthy Dhampir. I think I would enjoy drinking from you." He lunged at me.

I dodged it cleanly, I didn't have time for this! I had to get to Rose before it was too late. I jabbed my stake into his heart in one clean move, and watched him scream in agony, never loosening my grip on my stake, I called Alberta and told her to pick him up.

I watched the fire die from his eyes, and then, his body went cold.

I pulled out my stake and walked out the door, practically running towards the back doors. He said she's be there, and that's about the only thing I'll ever believe at this very moment. I rushed past sees of children, pushing them away until I was finally outside. The air smelled of blood and death, and I feared that I was too late.


	4. My Roza, My Sweet Roza

Rose POV

"No, wait, before you kill me," I breathed out, the point was pressing deeper and the poison was flowing through and making me dizzy, "I need to know where Mason is."

He immediately drew the knife away and gave a cold laugh.

"Oh Mason! Come here and see what's left of your girl friend!" Isaiah called out.

I heard the crunch of combat boots on freshly fallen snow, and suddenly, Mason was next to me. He was much paler, almost as white as the snow. Every feature was perfect and sexy, but it was a different kind of sexy. He was too painful to look at, too perfect. But the feature that struck me the most were those once grey eyes. The used to be filled with warmth and comfort, but now they were a blazing red.

"Hello Rose, miss me? Or are you still stuck on Belikov?" He asked, his voice was harsh, like a whip slicing through the air.

"Mason, what did they do to you?" I gasped, I tried to get up, but Mason pressed me back down with brute force.

"They gave me a choice, either live with the pain of knowing that you never loved me, or becoming immortal like them. I chose the second one."

I was quiet. I had nothing more to say to him. He was right, in a way. I never really did love him like I loved Dimitri, the man that was about to leave, hell, I would probably never love anyone more than Dimitri. But I never meant to hurt Mason, he should have known that.

"Do you know how much it hurt, Rose? Knowing that you never loved me, ever! That we were just simply friends to get Belikov jealous and stay with you instead of that Ozera," those red eyes were now filled with agony and pain, expressions that most Strigoi lost when they were turned.

"Mason, I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe that much. We were more than friends, but you also have to understand that what Dimitri and I have is more than what we had."

Apparently, I chose the wrong words and Mason grabbed me from the floor and jerked me into a tree, his hands pressing down on my arms.

"Rose, I gave you everything, my heart, my soul, _everything _and you mean to tell me that you never loved me more than a friend. You think you can toy with my emotions? You think that I wouldn't be hurt if I found out? Well you're wrong. And now you're going to pay the price."

He grabbed the knife off the ground and clenched it in his fist. He stabbed it towards my chest, but then he stopped. His eyes were still full of fury, and his hands were still shaking, and yet, he couldn't do it.

He sighed, exasperated, there seemed to be a war raging in his mind, and I knew very well what the topic was.

"Kill her," Isaiah hissed out.

He sighed again, "I can't," He turned to Isaiah, "Have you ever loved someone so much that you just can't kill them because it's like killing yourself?" Mason asked, looking desperately at his creator.

Isaiah took one look at him and was by his side in an instant. And, in the same instant, he grabbed Mason's head in his and I heard a terrible _crack_. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what he was doing because I had a pretty good visual already from Mason's screams.

"That's what you get for betraying us," Isaiah growled out. I opened my eyes to see Mason's body on the floor, his blood spilling out of the place where his head should have been. It stained the crisp white snow red, and it made me sick.

He turned to me and said, "One last chance, tell me, or you'll end up just like him."

I shook my head, I wouldn't let them find Lissa, even if I died trying to save her.

"Well, then don't say I didn't warn you," He grabbed the knife off the ground and stabbed it into my stomach, not hesitating even for the slightest second.

I gasped and shrieked. The knife dug deeper and I felt my body going limp and falling onto the floor. My blood seemed to mix with Mason's, as our blood became one, I heard a voice yelling far off into the distance.

"Roza, Roza!"

Dimitri POV

I ran to them, Rose was bleeding heavily, and I felt tears falling down freely from my eyes, no not her, not her!

"Roza, please, hold on, wait for me!" I yelled out. I dodged the Strigoi and staked all three of them.

I pulled her body onto my lap, not caring as the blood stained my pants. I didn't care if I ever lived again if she didn't live.

"Roza, please, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to save you, I'm so sorry I wasn't here," I cried out, I put a hand to the wound and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. The blood went through the cracks of my fingers, and just fell onto the snow.

"Dimitri," She breathed, her voice was so hoarse, and weak, "I …. Love….. You."

Then, her eyes closed and her last breath had finally left her body. Now, I only had a corpse of the woman that I had fallen so madly in love with after such short months.

"Roza," I cried into her chest, pulling her to me, never letting go.


	5. Chapter 5

Dimitri POV

I didn't want to let her go, even though I knew she was dead. I just wished that I had been there earlier, maybe I could have stopped this. If I hadn't been with Tasha Ozera in the first place, then Rose would still be alive and well. I would have never had to live through this moment.

"God, please, you have to return her to me, please," My tears were falling onto her lifeless body, each one full of sorrow and remorse. My wishes and prayers had done nothing so far. So why couldn't I just accept that and just leave her there?

_Because she's your one true love, if you left her, you wouldn't be whole,_ that voice nagged me again.

I cried harder, she should have been alive, if I had been there, I could have guaranteed that, if I had taught her to fight harder, and hadn't canceled our lessons, then she would have been alive. I sighed, there were too many ifs in this situation.

"Roza," I brushed her hair away from her face, "Roza, please, come home," I whispered it, for it was only meant for her to hear.

"Come home," I whispered again, a tear falling onto her face.

Rose POV

"Come home," That voice was so familiar, so alluring.

But sleep was much better, sleep didn't hurt, sleep made everything numb and sweet. Plus, I thought, this was my home now, the darkness, where no one can ever hurt you.

"Come home," That voice sounded again, desperate, and I felt a single tear drop onto my face. Then, the owner of the voice was suddenly very close to me. I could smell his aftershave, and a hint of mint. That scent was alluring as well, but who was it? I couldn't quite put my finger on who this mysterious stranger was.

Then, I couldn't hear anything anymore. It was quiet, and I was fully asleep again.

Dimitri POV

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see the princess walking to us, clad in black and crying openly.

"Is that Rose?" She whispered, she sounded and looked so much frailer that it broke my heart into even tinier pieces.

I nodded once, my tears still wouldn't stop, and each one was for Rose, for the times I got mad at her and pushed her away. Every single one of them.

"I didn't want to believe it until I saw her with my own eyes," She whispered, and sank to her knees in her best friend's blood, "She's really dead."

I nodded again. I couldn't speak, it all hurt too much to talk about Rose, it hurt so much just being with her, but I couldn't let go of her. I couldn't even move from where I was, not that I wanted to.

"Give her to me, I'm going to try and heal her," the princess motioned for me to give up my love.

She had no idea what she was asking me to do, I couldn't part with her, even if she were dead, I knew deep down in my heart that I would soon follow. I remembered how my mother had told me love made you do crazy things. I never believed it, but now I did. It seemed to make perfect sense.

"Please, Guardian Belikov," Lissa whispered.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do, princess? Give up my one and only love?" I whispered, my voice was hoarse and dead.

The princess didn't ask any questions, but instead moved closer to me.

"Please, can you pull the knife out of her? It'll be easier that way."

I nodded, and gripped the handle of the weapon that killed my Roza. I gently yanked it out, not wanting to cause her any pain, even thought she was dead.

The princess waited patiently as I worked the knife out, and finally threw it to the floor.

She put her hands on the wound and I felt Roza's body start to get warmer.

"Please God, let her be ok," I whispered.

Rose POV

Suddenly, the darkness had a new bright light. It wasn't blinding, but it did seem to warm up my cold body. I looked at it, my eyes wide with wonder. The light grew bigger and bigger, until I was practically enveloped in it. I heard the sweet music of voices floating around me, and I felt the warm touch of calloused fingers from years of practice. Then, the music came to an abrupt halt, and the golden light and sweet bliss was gone. I felt myself being pushed out of the darkness, and a second later, I felt the heat of fluorescent lighting and heaters.

"Did it work?" There was that voice again, with that small Russian accent that never seemed to go away.

"I think so, she's starting to warm up," A high pitched voice answered him, her voice was like wind chimes and sweet bells ringing.

I opened my eyes a crack to see myself staring into a pair of warm brown eyes, almost the color of chocolate.

"Roza," He cried out, and I was in this strangers arms, he hugged me tight, and I felt tears running down my face as well as his. I clung to him, he was my life preserver, my shield, and I would never loose him ever again.

But, the question that was most important was, who was he?

I pulled away from him, and looked at him, my eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked.

He gave me a shocked look, his face filled with pain once more.

"Dimitri Belikov," He whispered.

Then, a flood of memories seemed to go through my head. But I seemed to be a spectator watching them like a movie rather then the person who actual experienced this first hand. I saw memories of me in a gym with Dimitri, he was pinning me down and we were just inches apart. Another one was when we first met, the night he had captured us to go back to Saint Vladimir's Academy. Every since then, he was a loving and caring mentor. And we both loved each other, so much.

And then it clicked, he was the one that was calling me back after Isaiah had tried to kill me, he had stayed with me, and that's why he was all wet. He had called to me, every second, crying, and he never cried. He was my love, my friend, my mentor, and my teacher.

"I remember you," I breathed.

Then, I was in his arms again, and his lips were on mine. God, this was much better then the long and dark sleep I had just went through. I kissed him back, my arms wrapping around him, and his were around my waist. I heard the door open, but didn't care anymore if anyone saw us together. We were meant to be, and if they couldn't accept it, then screw them, I thought.

But he pulled away, laying me down gently.

"No," I whispered, and clung to his arm. I couldn't be away from him, not even for a second.

He gently brushed my fingers off, being as gentle as possible, he pulled me into a sweet embrace, but again, he broke it.

"People are coming," He whispered, and kissed my forehead.

"I don't care anymore," I told him, I just wanted him.

He shook his head, "If people see us like this, then we would both be in trouble, and I don't want to get you in trouble."

I saw a figure walking into the room, Dr. Olendsiki, I thought, I remembered her, with her black hair and kind face and eyes.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" She asked, flipping through pages on her clip board.

"I'm fine, just hurt a little," I told her, the truth was, I hurt a lot, but I wanted to get out of here, so the only way to do it was to lie.

"Rose," Dimitri warned, he looked at me with those brown eyes, he knew I was hurting.

"I'm fine, Dimitri," I said, tasting his name on my tongue.

"Well, if you truly are fine, then you can go. I have a lot more patients to attend to. The Strigoi has hurt most of them pretty badly." Then, she turned to Dimitri, "Guardian Belikov, would you mind taking care of Rose for the next few days?"

Dimitri nodded at once, "No, I would love to help get her back on her feet."

She smiled, "Great, then you may take her to her dorm."

Dimitri nodded as she walked out. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me up, carrying me in his arms.

"I can walk, you know," I whispered, I was getting awkward glances from my classmates.

"I know, but it was the doctors orders," He laughed.

God, I love the sound of your laugh, I thought and smiled.

"You'll always have me, Rose, always," He whispered, and kissed my cheek as we reached my room.

"I know, I love you Dimitri," I told him.

"I love you too," He whispered, and I fell asleep.


End file.
